


Elevator(')s S(t)uck

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll let you decide, Obligatory Holiday Fic, also I couldn't figure out where swearing would rate so I made it T, also an excuse to write about Grillby wearing a Christmas sweater, but like it's just one swear, could be the start of a goofy romcom, could be the start of a quirky friendship, not even the worst one either, stuck in an elevator trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: You had just wanted to avoid the cold stairwell.And now you were stuck in a dark elevator between floors, on fire.…sort of.





	Elevator(')s S(t)uck

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short I just decided to write on a whim, thanks to something a friend showed me. So I guess this is going to count as my holiday fic, unless I get any other inspiration or prompts. The idea was that “trapped in an elevator with the person on your lock screen” thing, and since mine was Grillby in a particular Christmas sweater…

You had just wanted to avoid the cold stairwell.

And now you were stuck in a dark elevator between floors, on fire.

…sort of.

It was while you were on your way out to give a hand at a Christmas party, hosted by some new friends of yours, that the incident happened. Thanks to some maintenance issues, the stairwells of the building were colder than you were willing to brave, even all bundled up. And seeing as how your jacket had been lost to an unfortunate incident at work, you wanted as little to do with the outside chill as possible. So you took the elevator.

Part of the way down, it stopped to let in another tenant on their way out. You are intrigued by the fire monster, though you try not to stare at them. How did they wear clothes? Or glasses? Okay, it was probably incredibly rude to ask them that, keep your mouth shut. They weren’t burning hot, but the temperature did rise a bit once the doors slid shut again. You offered a smile in silent greeting (and gratitude) before gluing your face to your phone to avoid the social anxiety.

A mechanical grinding sound preceded the sudden halt of the elevator between the fourth and third floors. 

The noise startled you, and the jarring stop scared you. You were halfway to the control panel to press the emergency open-door button when the lights suddenly flickered and went out. You stumbled and fell, smacking into  something before taking it down with you.

And so you found yourself, in the dark, on fire.

On  _top_  of fire, really.

“I’m so sorry–” “Are you all right–”

You fell silent, as did he. Which, yeah, this was probably a guy. It would take a bit for your vision to adjust, but you could clearly see how his glasses had been knocked askew. He had some facial features now that you kind-of-sort-of-not-really had a reason to stare at him, and he was looking… pretty mortified, actually. Yikes. You decided to look anywhere but there, which ended up being at his torso. And you made an embarrassing, ugly noise.

“Does your sweater say ” _ass_ “?”

The flames crackled a bit higher, but still not painfully hot. If anything, you were tempted to lean closer and greedily absorb that heat before you had to run outside. That is, if you ever got out of this elevator. Which reminded you, this was kind of scary.

He shifted, reminding you that you were still partially on him. You moved away, and he sat up before glancing down and tugging the sweater out slightly, for better illumination. The full picture read “I put the ” _ass_ “ in Christmas,” which was so strange to see on some random monster that you actually laughed a bit.

“It… was a gift.” He sounded a little sheepish, and maybe a little rattled by the situation you two had found yourselves in. But he cleared his throat – wait, he had one?  _Shit_  that was probably also rude to say – and kept his cool, ironically enough. “Someone is getting the authorities, more than likely.”

“Yeah. Right.” You thought about getting off of the floor, but honestly it just seemed like a better idea to stay low and avoid falling on your ass again.  _Well, it can’t get any more awkward than this._ So you held out your hand, introducing yourself. “I uh, live a few floors up.”

He accepted the handshake. “Grillby. I moved in just this week. Is… this a common occurrence?”

“No. Well, not  _this_.” You gestured at the elevator around you. “But something seems to break every week. The maintenance crew has a rough time of it.”

“I see…”

You found yourself sitting with your back against a perpendicular wall to him, making small-talk as you wait. Neither of you had good enough reception to make a phone call.

“So what’s this mess keeping  _you_  from,” you asked.

“Picking up food for a party.” Grillby sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Or… where you think his nose would be. Magic, man. “I was going to help out with preparations…”

“Huh, same here. Have a Christmas party of my own to attend.”

“That’s a shame.”

You stretched, sighing. “Yeah, especially because they’re newer friends and I was  _really_  hoping to make a good impression… Being late kind of ruins those chances.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand.”

You snorted. “Well, it’s not everyday that you get stuck in an elevator with someone with a big ” _ass_ “… on their sweater.”

He nearly choked on a laugh, and you smiled. This being-trapped-in-a-small-space business wasn’t so bad if you could make friends. Especially if the friend could continue providing warmth to keep you from freezing to death.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I might write versions of this with other characters. Maybe even other AUs. Who knows!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~turns out they're going to the exact same christmas party, what a twist!~~


End file.
